Everlasting Night
by AsaLysChan
Summary: La chanson de Vocaloid "EverLasting Night" version Amour Sucré et des OCs Ils suivent le script, et elle doit les sauver...


_**La dernière nuit**_

Ce soir-là, dans le manoir à l'écart du village, tout était comme d'habitude. Les poupées jumelles, Rosalya et Alexy, jouaient aux cartes. Le majordome, Lysandre, et la servante, Iris, s'affairaient à nettoyer la maison. Le couple propriétaire, Adrien et Émilie, ainsi que leur amie qu'ils hébergeaient, Béatrice, discutaient au salon. La tempête faisait rage dehors, mais ils étaient à l'abri à l'intérieur. A la fin d'une énième partie, Rosa soupira.

**« C'est tellement ennuyeux...**

**-Durant une telle nuit, on peut s'attendre à tout ! **Sourit Béa en les entendant

**-Un vampire en manque de sang ?** Demanda le maître de maison, sur un ton de plaisanterie

**-Un loup-garou masquant ses crocs ?** Rigola la poupée fille

**-Un monstre comme Frankenstein ? **Dit Alex' en posant ses cartes sur la table

**-Un invité imprévu serait plus plausible... » **Déclara Lys, de son ton calme habituel, en arrivant pour dépoussiérer les meubles.

Alors que chacun s'était remis à ses occupations, on toqua à la porte d'entrée. Tous étaient étonnés et, fidèle à son poste, le majordome alla ouvrir. Une jeune fille brune, avec une robe blanche, une capeline en laine rouge et des bas noirs se tenait là.

**« Excusez-moi du dérangement, mais pourrais-je rester ici le temps d'une nuit ? La tempête m'a piégée, et je ne puis rentrer chez moi... **» demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement timide. En entendant cette visiteuse, tout le monde arriva dans l'entrée.

**« La forêt est dangereuse la nuit... **Sourit Adrien

-**Alors, je vous en prie, entrez donc ! **Finit Béatrice, en la prenant par les épaules pour l'emmener au chaud.

**-Il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé... **Murmura Alexy dans son coin

**-Notre invitée indésirée ! **Finit sa jumelle

**-Merci beaucoup... Je me prénomme Asa... **» Dit la brune, un peu gênée.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur et la détente. Les habitants et servants du manoir faisaient tout pour que leur invitée d'un soir se sente le mieux possible. Après le repas, Béatrice l'emmena à la salle de bains et lui donna des serviettes. La jeune femme la remercia et se lava tranquillement. En sortant, elle tomba sur Lysandre. Il la conduit à la chambre qui lui avait été laissé pour la nuit. Elle se glissa rapidement dans le lit et s'endormit. Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait un sentiment étrange. Elle décida de se lever et, dans le couloir, tomba sur les poupées jumelles. A cet instant, elle comprit que ces deux « personnes » n'étaient pas humaines et qu'elle n'était plus dans le « vrai monde ». La nuit régnait en maître : le jour ne se levait plus. La brune s'enfuit et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du manoir, tandis que Rosa et Alex' retournaient près des autres.

En effet, Adrien, Émilie, Béatrice, Lysandre, Iris, Rosalya et Alexy cherchaient quelque chose. Ils avaient un « script » à suivre pour cette Nuit de Folie mais la page suivante avait disparu. Sans cette page, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer l'histoire. Le temps s'écoulait sans pitié, ignorant ces imprévus. Asa, de son côté, cherchait comment sauver tout le monde de ce faux monde. Elle se souvint soudainement de la lettre qu'elle avait dans sa poche et la sortit. Elle comprit que c'était ça qui pourrait sûrement tous les sauver. Elle se précipita vers le salon mais resta bloquée devant les portes, légèrement entrouvertes.

**« Ce soir, nous maîtriserons « cette fille »... **Commença Alex

-**Et nous la rapporterons à sa tombe... **Continua Rosa

**-Le « vrai » et « l'imitation »... **Dit doucement le maître de maison

**-Seront échangés à nouveau... **Déclara la servante, Iris

**-Nous garderons ce secret loin « d'elle »... **Précisa la maîtresse de maison

**-Et pour pouvoir tous retourner à la réalité... **Annonça Béatrice, pleine d'espoir

**-Nous devons jouer, à nous sept... **Chuchota Lysandre

**-La plus splendide de toutes les nuits... » **Finirent-ils tous ensemble, avant de remarquer qu'Asa les écoutait.

Ils firent une tête horrifiée, tandis que la jeune femme commençait à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'était que la remplaçante de « quelqu'un » : elle était la neuvième personne de ce conte tragique. Elle courut jusqu'à l'horloge et prit les deux aiguilles qui étaient aussi aiguisées que des couteaux. La folie s'emparait d'elle et elle se rendit dans le sous-sol du manoir, rempli de cercueils. Elle avait vu cette pièce un peu plus tôt, alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de sauver tout le monde. Les autres la suivirent en courant, mais ils étaient loin d'elle et elle avait fermé les grandes portes de ce cimetière intérieur. Elle ouvrit l'un des cercueils et murmura « **Je l'ai trouvé... **». En l'ouvrant, une coupure apparut à son poignet gauche, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était elle qui s'était blessé ou autre chose. Elle pleurait toujours, mais elle fit un sourire de défi au milieu de ses larmes.

De ses mains tremblantes, elle attrapa la plus grande aiguille de l'horloge et la leva en l'air – tout comme sa tête -, bien haut, pointée vers sa poitrine et plus précisément son cœur. A ce moment, les habitants du manoir entrèrent dans la pièce en criant, comprenant ce qu'Asa voulait faire. Elle tourna son visage vers eux, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues mais avec un doux sourire, et leur murmura « **Nous allons rentrer... **» avant d'enfoncer le couteau de fortune dans sa poitrine. Son sang coula à l'intérieur du cercueil, où reposait « le vrai » que la jeune femme avait remplacé et cela mit fin à ce cauchemar.


End file.
